


Roses Shattered

by Para



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Para/pseuds/Para
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the rose glasses are there even when you think they aren't. L, Light, Mello, Matt, Near, and outside introspection. You had everything. Now you have what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Shattered

_You had everything. The world was all before you._

L

You were the best, the smartest, the most successful.

Every government in the world jumped at your command; your word more powerful than a thousand proofs.

You wanted to win, to take a risk and come out unscathed, one more time, just one more time….

You got one more time, but only one, you can never try again.

Was it your goal, to find a rival that didn't lose in the end?

**\-------~~~-------**

Light

You were the best, the most intelligent, the most charming.

Every person you met followed you, believed you, worshiped you.

You wanted to win, to be what you could become, to do everything you knew you were capable of.

You got what you wanted, you became what you could, if only for a moment.

Was it your goal, to be immortalized with a name and blood not your own?

**\-------~~~-------**

Mello

You were the best, the bravest, the most willing to win.

Every thing you chose to do, you did, every goal, always met, one way or another.

You wanted to prove yourself, to show your skills, claim the prizes that you'd earned.

You got your chance, and took it, and showed yourself, what made you superior, different, dead.

Was it your goal, to claim each prize in a way that you could never see?

**\-------~~~-------**

Matt

You were the best, the sanest, the most capable at what you chose.

Every game you played, every computer you touched, nothing could even challenge you.

You wanted a challenge, something interesting, to use your mind and make life worthwhile.

You got a challenge, just like you wanted, a game that you can't ever beat, called life.

Was it your goal, to prove something could challenge you, because you lost?

**\-------~~~-------**

Near

You were the best, the most controlled, the heir.

Every power he had, would be yours, each talent you had, made way for, to be used without restrictions.

You wanted proof, indelible, revenge for him and justification for you, together.

You got proof, revenge, justification, but it wasn't the way you imagined it, was it.

Was it your goal, to get what you wanted, by losing so much more?

_You had everything. The world was all before you._   
_And then, it wasn't._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net.


End file.
